


Overheard Conversation

by MissE



Series: Voyeurs, Destroyers and Predators [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hearing only half the conversation is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Supernatural.

“So a blonde, a brunette and a redhead come into the bar.”

“No, this isn't a joke.”

“No, it isn't a porno, I swear.”

“So the blonde's name – get this – is Buffy!”

“God's own truth. I am not shitting you.”

“No, I swear it isn't a porno.”

“Uh huh. Anyway, the redhead? Get this, her name's Willow, and she's a Wiccan.”

“Yeah. California.”

“The brunette? Oh, yeah. Her name's Faith. Which is appropriate, 'cause living proof there is a god!”

“Oh, and hey! The blonde and brunette? They're slayers.”

“No, not fans of the band. Jeez. No, vampire slayers.”

“Yes, vampires. You know, 'I vant to drink your blood.'”

“No, it's really cool. You whack them with a stick of wood and poof! They're gone. Then Buffy bitches about dust in her hair. Hey – reminds me of you!”

“Bitch.”

“And Willow the Wiccan? She's a witch.”

“No, a good one, apparently.”

“Anyway, there's a reason I called you.”

“Um, yeah. Well, anyway, I kinda need some help.”

“The kind where you bring me some clothes.”

“Well, I kinda said something to Buffy.”

“Yeah, the vampire slayer.”

“Ah, well, something like how tiny she is. Other stuff, too.”

“Upside? I now know how someone so little can deal with the nasties. Those girls are damn good fighters. Willow not so much, but then she does with the mojo. Like the invisible rope that just disappears after like twelve hours.”

“You know what I mean.”

“You can stop laughing now.”

“So, clothes? Yeah. I'm at the Motel 7, lucky room 13.”

[click]

**Author's Note:**

> There is one final story/ficlet collection for this series, but it's not solely my work, so I won't be posting it here. It is the [List of Things Dawnie is Not Allowed To Do](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-21324/MissE+List+of+Things+Dawnie+is+Not+Allowed+to+Do.htm)


End file.
